fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante Royard
|kanji = だんてろやるど |romanji = Dante Royarudo |race = Human |birthday = June 29 |age = 25 |gender = Male |height = 6'1" |weight = Unknown |eyes = Red |hair = Black |blood type = AB |unusual features = None |affiliation = None |previous affiliation = Tower of Heaven |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Slave |team = None |partner = None |base of operations = Unknown |relatives = Uknown |marital status = Single |magic = Take Over Thought Projection |alias = Phantom King (ふぁんとむきんぐ Fantomu Kingu)}} Dante Royard(だんてろやるど''Dante Royarudo'') also known as the infamous Phantom King(ふぁんとむきんぐ''Fantomu Kingu'') is an S-Class mage. He is not part of any guild, not believing he can commit to "The Cause" as he sarcdonically calls what the Light & Dark Guilds are fighting for. A mercenary, he takes various jobs he finds during his travels through Fiore. Unfortunately, due to his bad luck, it mostly ends with the job being far from what the clients said, either about the reward or the objective. Due to that, his financial status is at an all time low, forcing him to sleep outside and eat what he can find in nature. He was a former slave of the Rakuen no Tō. His mentor was Maximillian. At some point, he fought and killed his greatest enemy, the legendary Dark Mage Vajra The Destroyer. Appearance Dante is of average height, lean build and standing at 6 foot 1 inches. He has spiky black hair and piercing red eyes. A lot of women are known to not be able to look away once he sets his eyes on them. Most of the time, he sports a rather aloof, almost lazy expression on his face. His attire, almost always consists of grey sweat pants & jacket, which he has wrapped around his torso. Underneath the jacket, he wears a red shirt. His choice of shoes are white high top sneaks with red trimmings on the side. He has a trademark smirk which he dons particularly during an exciting battle. It could also be seen however when he finds something of interest or when partaking in his favorite hobbies- teasing and annoying people until they snap. Personality Dante is very flippant, mouthing off at anyone that he dislikes, which seems to be almost everyone he meets. He shows no respect for authority, on occassion flipping off and insulting the various guards stationed at towns he visits, who, due to his delinquent appearance often give him trouble. He enjoys teasing and annoying people until they literally snap. He calls it his "hobby" and "calling". Aside from that, he constantly whines to himself how poor and miserable he is and how everyone should show a little bit of sympathy and help him out, particurally in a monetary fashion. For that reason, he has developed a sort-of greedy personality that would do nearly anything for money. As that one time he decided to do a strip tease at a secret bachlorette party consisting of elderly noble women. Despite that, he will take a job solely for doing the good deed and would not force payment on a customer who could clearly not afford it. That has become one of his "Ways of Life". Unfortunately for him however, most people abuse that given priviledge by leaving various bills and debts they have made prior, at the time, or after he has completed the job he was hired for. For that reason, he has gained infamy as the man who has been banned from the most towns and cities across Fiore. History At a young age, Dante was taken by the cultists that worshiped the Black Magic that Zeref created. For that reason, he and many other were taken as slaves in order to complete the R-System. Prior to Erza Scarlet & Jellal Fernandes being brought in as slaves, Dante was considered to be the "Sacrifice" that would bring the Black Mage Zeref back to life. One particular incident, while he was being tortured and beaten by the guards, Dante's anger and hatred that he had held at an arm's length from his heart for being unjustly treated caused his latent magical power to awaken. By comaprison, it was immense to anything the cultists have ever felt. In his anger he went on a rampage, nearly destroying the tower until he was stopped by the leader who deemed him too dangerous to be left on the island. As the next time he might actually succeed. Even though Dante had the raw power to annihilate everything he has set his sights to, his inability to think rationally at the time was his near downfall. After the impromptu battle with the mages, he was presumed dead due to the amount of their most deadly magic styles and spells used in order to prevent him from razing the tower. His "dead" body was placed on a boat and sent to drift away through the sea, but he was saved by a group of fishermen who had set out for a big catch for their village. One of the fishermen, Kaizer, pitied the boy and decided to help him. He was taken to the village of Nami and was nursed to health by him and his family. After a while, the family quickly warmed up to him and asked him to stay with them. More than happy, Dante decided to stay in the village and become a fisherman like his adopted father whom he looked up to. His life was peaceful and full of love, no longer being a slave and beaten and tortured whenever he made a mistake. No longer living in misery, fearing the day he would be used as a sacrifice for some long dead Mage. He made friends, went to school and generally experienced what any child his age should. But life was not as fair. One year since his arrival in Nami, the village of Nami was attacked by a Dark Guild. Monsters made of magic attacked and started slaughtering the villagers. It was later revealed that the one responsible was Hades, the leader of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart, who "merely wanted to test out the great magic that Zeref's Book has granted him". It's at that time he was saved by his would be mentor''' Maximillian'. The man had come after Hades in hopes of preventing another disaster, but was too late. He managed to save Dante, and drove out Hades, barely saving what was left of the village. His family dead, Dante was once again shown the cruelty and unfairness of life. After giving his family a proper burial he went to Maximillian who had decided to stay and help the village rebuild itself. Remembering the battle between Hades and Maximillian, he demanded to be taught with the intention of killing Hades in the future. He would travel the world and train with Maximillian in Magic. After the disappearance of his master he would become a Mercenary Mage, and would take various odd jobs around the towns he would visit. During that time he would be known as the '''Phantom King', the S-Class Mercenary and would encounter his greatest enemy, the legendary Dark Mage Vajra The Destroyer He would kill Vajra and the Phantom King would be thought to have died. Synopsis Under construction! Magic & Abilities [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Take_Over| Take Over] (接収 (テイクオーバー) Sesshū (Teiku Ōbā): Being Maximillian's student, Dante's primary magic is Take Over. It is also what gave him the epithet Phantom King. He is exceptionally skilled at it, one could say even more so than The Demon Mirajane herself. That is mostly due to his teacher, Maximillian who was the creator of the magic. There are two ways to use Take Over. One is to take over a being's power by using the knowledge of the one you want to use. The other is called The End, and is forbidden. This way consists merging your body with that of a demon (similiar to how a Vulcan takes over humans) and taking control of its power by battling it for supremacy. This method is forbidden for the sole purpose that no Mage (officially) has ever succeeded as a demon is far more powerful. Dante had encountered a weakened Mephisto, one of the demons that Zeref created. He had been weakened by his battle with Deliora. Needing to recharge his magic, Mephisto tried to take over Dante. It unknown how as of yet, but in their battle of supremacy Dante had been victorious. *'Phantom King' (ふぁんとむきんぐ Fantomu Kingu): Dante's most powerful spell. Phantom King allows him to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of the demon Mephisto. Due to his immense magical power, when he releases it a large large blast destroys the surrounding area. Once, Phantom King is initiated, Dante's entire skin becomes pitch black. Even his clothes change their color, becoming black as well. His hair lenghtens, spikier, the color of it becoming pure white and begins to glow. His jaw becomes more pronounced, lengthening slightly and also widening along with his mouth. His upper lip gains the shape of sharp teeth, even though he has normal teeth underneath. White markings surround his eyes also going down his jaw and end beneath his mouth. The eyes themselves also change with the sclera turning completely crimson, the eye itself becoming pitch black. His body however receives the most notable changes. Besides the aforementioned black skin, it becomes more bulky, his muscles more define that his normal, lean body. His hands grow to semi-claws, able slash through various tough materials. His feet gain the same changes, except his shoes get destroyed, which is why he doesn't really like to use it. He says that if he uses this form too much, he will become even more bankrupt than he is now. Using this spell is extremely exhausting for Dante, so much that he cannot execute it in consecutive reprises. Also, he must exert a great deal of concentration and magic, as the influence of Mephisto grows stronger alsong with his bloodlust. :*'Immense Durability': One of the main abilities granted by Mephisto is his resistance to not only physical but magical damage. Because of Mephisto's influence, Dante's lust for death and destruction increases exponentially. He is afraid that he might lose control, so subconsciously, holds back his power and focuses on defensive tactics to win his battles. Because of that, most of his offensive power goes into his defense. The potential for his durability is fully shown in his battle with Vajra, where he was able to shrug off all of the magical styles that Vajra had thrown at him, some of them even collaborative. :*'Enhanced Speed': Despite his bulky appearance, Dante is very fast and agile, able to dodge most attacks. Whenever he encounters an enemy strong enough to see his Phantom King Take Over, Dante prefers to use his speed in order to end the battle fast. One of the reasons is to hide his durability from the enemy. The other is due to Mephisto's influence. He has even developed a technique that would allow him to instantly reach his opponent. :**'Air Stream': A special technique developed by Dante. It is created for the sole purpose of ending a fight instantaneously. The technique itself uses a large amount of magical energy. Because of that, Dante can only use it a couple of times. It works by compressing the raw magic into the soles of his feet and in the instant meant for movement, releases it, instantly transporting him from one space to the next. It is not to be confused with manipulation of space and time. It is simply too fast to be tracked by ordinary mages. The main weakness of this technique is lack of flexibility. It can be used to travel in a straight line, and after use, the mage must take a moment if he wants to shift directions. Dante has been known to use it the moment he enters Phantom King. That way, he not only prevents the enemy from seeing his abilities, but also losing control of the demon inside. It can be countered however, as Vajra's Evil Eye: Enlightenment saw what he would do, and used the momentary need for shift in direction in order to attack him successfully. :*'Regeneration': While in Phantom King Dante can regenerate faster than humanly possible. Superficial wounds can heal in a matter of moments, while more serious injuries can take several minutes up to several hours depending on the damage. His most serious, life threatening wounds while still able to kill him will heal him faster than possible and play a major role in his survival against Vajra. :*'Immense Strength': During Phantom King, Dante's strength increases exponentially. He is able to lift object several times his own weight and crush rocks several times his own size. In the battle with Vajra, he was throwing large rocks and other debris at his opponent besides his use of magic. He has even created a technique to increase his already impressive strength. :*'Giga Impact': It is Dante's primary technique that is exclusive to Phantom King Take Over. It works by compressing magic into the center of his palm and releasing it, causing a huge wave of energy to hit the opponent, sending him/her flying in the air. The strength is enough to rip the opponent's body to shreds if they don't protect themselves. It can also be used for mid-long range distance attack. The effect weakens over too long distances. Chaos Mode: It is a self named ability Dante had acquired in his fight with Vajra. it seems the longer he fights and the more damage he takes the more the bloodlust of Mephisto begins to influence him. Once that begins to happen the subconscious limitations Dante has placed on himself weaken, increasing his offensive capabilities. Speed, Strength and overall damage he inflicts on the opponent increases immensely. If angered enough, his power could crush a small mountain. His speed can reach a level which even Vajra's Evil Eye: Enlightenment that is able to predict the future cannot possibly stop him. However, the main weaknesses is that the durability that he is so proud of weakens considerably as he focuses all of his power on annihilating the enemy. Another major weakness is that if he passes a certain threshold of hatred, the demon may completely overtake his soul, and he could become Mephito. After the fight with Vajra and his subsequent recuperation at Fairy Tail, Dante had been forbidden by Porlyusica from using Phantom King for more than 10 minutes and only under extreme situations. *'Ifrit the Berserker' ( ばるざかいふりっと Baruzaka Ifuritto): Abandoning all forms of defense and focusing on completely annihilating the enemy, this is Dante's most powerful offensive Full Body Take Over. Dante took this power by taking over the Infernal Djinn Ifrit. It is a spell he has only used 2 times due to its destructiveness and danger. Whenever he switches into Ifrit, Dante's entire wardrobe changes drastically. his jacket gets completely destroyed exposing his muscled chest, which, along with most of his body is covered metallic liquid. His most prominent change is his head and face. :*'Weak Durability': Despite being his most destructive offensive spell in the short run of a battle (excluding Phantom King), Dante's Ifrit has almost to no durability. it focuses entirely on offense and ignores all forms of defense. While it is extremely hard to survive under the monstrous strength and speed that Ifrit provides Dante, coupled with his amazing battle instincts that give him an edge over the opponents own offensive, should he ever be damaged in any way, under this spell, it is possible for instant death. Dante has, however, not met his match while in Ifrit just yet. :*'Immense Speed': While in this form, Dante's movement and attack speed rises to near immeasurable levels. Despite his large and bulky appearance, his light weight and skin allow for almost no wind resistance to form. As Ifrit Dante weighs less than 50kg, his light and smooth skin not allowing for any liquids to stay on his body for long periods of time, allowing him to move in the same speed in water or similar liquids. Dante can easily reach supersonic level if he desires. However, various aspects can affect his body both positively and negatively. :**'Shockwave Armour' (しょっくうえいヴあるま Shokkueivu Aruma): Self-named. When he reaches supersonic speed, small, oblique shockwaves begin to form on the leading and trailing edges of his body due to Wave Drag (Physics). Although he feels no pain from them, his body been made entirely of metal, should he reach certain speed, they can seriously damage and hamper his movement. In his fight with Vajra, when he began to attack him, the shockwaves tore up his body in seconds. He was forced to switch to Phantom King and use it's regenerative prowess in order to survive. However, if used correctly, they can protect him from various elemental magic. For example, if hit by Earth Magic, these shockwaves can destroy or lessen the damage of the spell. :**'Kamikaze '(かみかぜ''' Kamikaze): Self-named. His body is being made of a type of metal, albeit unknown grant him the properties of heat due to its non-resistance to oxygen. His metallic body, while exposed to the air current passing through can increase its temperature. Dante, moving in supersonic speed, can increases his temperature up to 350 degrees Celcius via Mercury Oxidation. However, his light metal body causes extreme deformation and possible death. Depending on how much magic he puts he can stave or increase the effect. Usually, when moving very fast, Dante creates a thick layer of magic around his body to prevent himself from melting. This is Dante's most dangerous technique used in '''Ifrit and is a last resort measure used when he has sworn to kill his enemy, even at the cost of his life. In his only battle against Hades, seeing no other alternative, Dante blidly rushed, dropping the layer and crashing straight into Hades, causing an enormous explosion to occur (also due to Shockwave Armour), nearly destroying him in the process. This technique is one of the main reasons Hades decided to create his Heart. After the use of the technique, Dante had been reccuperating for more than half a year at an unknown location. His teacher Maximillian had been furious and had forbidden him from ever using it, no matter the situation. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Zikimura